Because of that night
by KomihnNaty
Summary: John decidió continuar las bebidas en el 221B con Sherlock, pero la noche y los tragos afloraron los verdaderos sentimientos. Días después, el tema vuelve, y esta vez, Sherlock quiere que John acepte que también lo había disfrutado. Otra vez vengo con el Johnlock, pero en dos capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

Este par aún no sale de mi mente, así que aquí esta. Me salio algo extensa, por lo que lo dividí en dos capítulos. Espero les guste.  
Clasificación M, y drama. Sí, me gustó hacerlos sufrir un poco.

 **Because of that night**

 _Cap. 1_

John bajó del taxi, pagó la carrera y caminó de mala gana hasta la puerta del 221B, esa cita no había salido tan bien como lo había planeado y todo por culpa de él mismo. Entró y azotó la puerta de un golpe, la señora Hudson se presentó en el primer piso cuando él estaba a la mitad de la escalera.

-John, querido, la puerta…-

-Lo lamento, señora Hudson. No volverá a pasar-

John había contestado con un tono demasiado serio para lo que la tenía acostumbrada, pero en ese momento no le importó del todo. Había llegado muy temprano en la noche de una cita a la cual realmente creía que amanecería en otro lado, en otra cama, acompañado de una hermosa mujer.

-Oh… llegas temprano-

La voz profunda de Sherlock lo recibió apenas había puesto un pie en el departamento. Este estaba en el pequeño escritorio en medio de la sala usando su computadora.

-Dime algo que no sepa, Sherlock-

Otra vez ese tono demasiado serio.

Sherlock frunció el ceño, las últimas tres citas de su compañero habían terminado mal y lo ponían de mal humor. No podía entender exactamente por qué alguien se tomaría tantas molestias por conocer a diferentes personas. Aburrido, tedioso y muy estúpido para su gusto.

-John, he leído…-

-No me digas nada, no quiero que deduzcas nada, no quiero saber tu opinión ni el de nadie ¿de acuerdo? -

El rubio se servía una taza de té en la cocina. Había interrumpido a su compañero para evitar tener que hablar de su fallida cita.

-No pienso hablar de tu aburrida cita. Hay un caso que quiero tomar, lo estaba leyendo cuando llegaste y de verdad creo que puede ser un 8 o 9-

John suspiró, tomó su taza, caminó hasta su asiento y se sentó en silencio. Posó su mirada en el fuego mientras daba un pequeño sorbo al tibio líquido.

Sherlock ya había soportado antes la malhumorada actitud de John cuando sus citas salían mal, pero con las últimas se había percatado de que, de alguna manera, John estaba molesto con él. Como si él hubiese sido el culpable de que sus citas salieran mal.

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? - preguntó Sherlock

John le dio una rápida mirada, como si la pregunta le hubiese caído de sorpresa. Dio otro sorbo al té.

-No- contestó

-Por alguna razón estás molesto conmigo por lo pésima que resultó tu cita-

\- ¡Oh, por favor! No todo gira alrededor de ti-

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos, que John respondiera de inmediato y agresivamente significaba que el rubio estaba controlando su rabia. Un recuerdo vino a su mente y se preguntó si esa era la razón de la actitud de su amigo. Coincidentemente, desde aquel incidente, las citas habían resultado fallidas.

El detective consultor podía ser un genio, podría ver cosas que nadie más, pero lo que era más obvio para otros, era totalmente invisible para él. No estaba seguro si su teoría era correcta, pero debía aclarar esa situación, su lógica se lo decía.

Sherlock cerró la computadora, se levantó y caminó hasta su asiento donde se dejó caer lentamente. En su mente formulaba la pregunta correcta con las palabras correctas, sabía que una discusión se armaría, pero evitarla solo la pospondría hasta la siguiente fallida cita.

\- ¿Es por lo de esa noche? -

La pregunta llegó a los oídos de John cuando le daba el último sorbo al té, no pudo evitar atragantarse por lo directo que habían sido esas palabras.

-No, Sherlock… no voy a hablar sobre eso-

Se levantó para llevar la taza a la cocina y limpiar su camisa la cual se había mojado por el atragantamiento.

-Debemos hablar de eso-

El rubio llegó a la cocina y depositó la taza en el lavadero, guardó silencio por unos pocos segundos y apretó los labios no queriendo articular palabra para continuar con el tema.

-No- sentenció

-John, tuvimos sexo, eso fue todo-

\- ¡Que no, Sherlock! - John dio un fuerte golpe al lavadero - ¡¿Y cómo puedes simplemente decirlo como si fuera algo sin importancia?! -

-Estábamos ebrios, John. No estábamos en nuestro sano juicio-

John lo miró con mucha ira y empezó a dar grandes pasos hasta la sala, todo su cuerpo gritaba que estaba al límite de su control, podría darle un puñetazo si quisiera y no sentiría culpa alguna luego.

-Tú eres un maldito marica que se aprovechó de mi borrachera. Fuiste tú el que me incitó a tal estupidez ¡Toda es tu maldita culpa, Sherlock! Todo eso fue por tu maldita culpa-

Sherlock frunció el ceño y levantó la barbilla lentamente. Recordó a un John totalmente ebrio riendo a carcajadas, resbalándose poco a poco de su silla.

-Si vuelves a tocar el tema otra vez, te juro por Dios, que te golpearé tan fuerte que despertarás en el maldito hospital ¿me oíste? -

John se había acercado a él para luego inclinarse y señalarle con el dedo de manera amenazante.

-No fui el único en llevar las cosas más lejos esa noche- respondió Sherlock

John sintió la ira apoderarse de él, quería moler a golpes al idiota de su amigo ahí mismo, pero antes de intentarlo, Sherlock se había levantado y de la misma manera amenazante se acercó a él.

-Tú y yo sabíamos qué era lo que queríamos-

Sherlock había casi susurrado, era un tema privado de ambos y sabía que las viejas paredes de la casa no ayudaban mucho con la tarea.

-Más vale que te calles, Sherlock…- amenazó el rubio mirándolo fijamente

\- ¿Vas a golpearme? ¡Hazlo! ¡Pero acepta también parte de la culpa! -

 ** _Había sido un día bastante productivo y el caso se había resuelto con un glorioso enfrentamiento entre ellos y tres hombres. Habían evitado el robo del año y Lestrade no podía estar más agradecido con ellos - "¡Vamos por un maldito trago!" - habían sido las palabras del policía para iniciar la noche de alcohol. Sherlock no estaba muy convencido con la idea, pero la insistencia de John había sido demasiada pesada para seguir negándose._**

 ** _Una vez los tres amigos habían salido del bar, John decidió comprar cervezas camino de vuelta a Baker Street. Sherlock ya estaba mareado, pero John resistía mejor, así que, luego de que el taxi los dejase frente a la puerta y ayudara a Sherlock a subir por las escaleras hasta llegar al departamento, abrió un par de latas y siguió bebiendo mientras sentía como su cuerpo perdía toda la coordinación. Sherlock reía mientras John resbalaba de su asiento poco a poco, por alguna razón, John se veía más pequeño de lo normal y eso le hacía más gracia aún._**

 ** _-Eres tan enano, John, en serio…- Sherlock no pudo evitar reír con ganas_**

 ** _-Soy un maldito… duende-_**

 ** _John reía mientras ya casi la mitad de su cuerpo estaba al borde del asiento ocasionando que su camiseta y suéter se vayan levantando lentamente dejando al descubierto su estómago y parte de su pecho._**

 ** _\- ¿Estás cayendo o te estás… encogiendo? -_**

 ** _Luego de las carcajadas que esas palabras habían ocasionado en John, Sherlock se había levantado torpemente para poder ayudar a su amigo a sentarse decentemente en la silla. El efecto del alcohol no permitía un buen desempeño de su cuerpo, forcejeó como podía mientras las risas de ambos no paraban, hasta que, sin saber cómo, Sherlock terminó encima de John luego de un tropiezo. El rubio ya estaba en el suelo, con la ropa subida hasta el pecho y su espalda apoyada en su silla, mientras Sherlock había quedado con la cara en su hombro derecho al mismo tiempo que levantaba los brazos en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar como soporte para inclinarse hacia atrás y así poder sentarse._**

 ** _-Estás muy ebrio, Sherlock- comentó divertido entre risas_**

 ** _Sherlock bajó las manos situándolas a los costados del cuerpo de John, levantó la mirada y se encontró a centímetros del rostro de su compañero. Rieron nuevamente al verse tan cerca. Bajó su mirada y vio la ropa de John a la mitad de su cuerpo, así que levantó su mano derecha e intentó bajarlas sin éxito. Necesitaba que John se sentara para poder hacerlo._**

 ** _-Siéntate…- Sherlock hizo extraños ademanes con su mano_**

 ** _\- ¿Qué?... - preguntó divertido John_**

 ** _-Tu ropa… pues… ¡mírate! -_**

 ** _Otra risa sin sentido se produjo en ambos hombres, Sherlock posó sin querer su mano en el estómago de John, la suavidad de la piel llamó su atención en su mente, pero no bajó la mirada, estaba en contacto con los ojos de su amigo. Sin siquiera pensarlo, cortó el muy reducido espacio entre ambos y rosó sus labios con los de John, quien borró toda sonrisa de su rostro al sentir el roce en su boca. Sherlock no sintió culpa, ni lo había razonado en realidad, había sido un simple impulso, tal vez por la extrema proximidad en la que estaban. Se dispuso a alejarse para poder levantarse, pero apenas su mano había abandonado el estómago de John, este lo tomó de la muñeca y lo empezó a guiar lentamente hasta debajo de su ombligo._**

 ** _Los recuerdos de esa noche no eran muy claros para ambos, pero podían recordar momentos muy vergonzosos, recuerdos que perturbaban en extremo la mente del médico. Sherlock, por su parte, también estaba avergonzado, pero tomaba las cosas con más lógica atribuyendo a los efectos del alcohol la insensatez que había hecho. No había sido él en realidad a pesar de recordar el momento exacto en que abría el pantalón de su amigo y utilizaba su boca como nunca antes lo había hecho o aquel momento en el que sentía esa emoción en su estómago al ver que John le tomaba las piernas y las colocaba encima de sus hombros para dar paso a sensaciones más intensas. No había sido él en realidad._**

John colocó sus manos en su cintura y miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar orden en su mente, era un milagro que todavía no haya alzado el puño para golpear a Sherlock.

-Eso no debió… lo de esa noche no debió pasar-

-Pero pasó, John, debes aceptar que…-

\- ¡No soy gay! - interrumpió con un grito -No soy gay, pero tú sí y te aprovechaste esa noche. Fuiste tú el que me beso ¡fuiste tú! -

Sherlock suspiró profundo y quitó su mirada del rubio, se conocía muy bien y había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para reflexionar por lo ocurrido. Sí, había estado ebrio, él jamás hubiera permitido algo como eso estando sano, pero para ser serios con el tema, él no sentía arrepentirse de haberlo vivido.

-No volverá a pasar-

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - respondió inmediatamente -Y una cosa más, Sherlock-

No importaba que John fuese notablemente más bajo que su amigo, él se había acercado a Sherlock lo suficiente para poder susurrar de manera amenazante.

-Si vuelves a acercarte a mí o si te atreves a subir a mi habitación, si quiera a asomarte, te partiré la cara a golpes-

Eso había sido increíblemente injusto, Sherlock podría ser ingenuo e ignorante en ese tema, pero no se necesitaba tener un cerebro súper desarrollado para darse cuenta de que John estaba echándole toda la culpa de lo sucedido a él.

\- ¿Disculpa? -

\- ¿Estás sordo? ¡Te parto la cara a golpes! -

 ** _Estar tan cerca al fuego les había subido la temperatura muy rápido, la ropa había sido esparcida por el suelo y sus cuerpos fueron rápidamente cubiertos por una capa de sudor. Los efectos del alcohol o, talvez, sentimientos escondidos y reprimidos habrían sido los culpables del descontrol de esa noche, pero cada uno sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando, especialmente John quien era el que se había hecho cargo instintivamente de cada posición y acción que tomaban. - "Recuerda bien esta noche, Sherlock. Prométeme que la vas a recordar" - eran las palabras que había pronunciado el médico luego de emitir un gruñido gutural al momento de embestir a Sherlock con fuerza. El detective consultor no la pasó muy bien al principio, la desesperación de John por un contacto más íntimo y profundo lo habían hecho excluir por completo la obligatoria preparación de Sherlock. En ese momento no pasó por la mente del doctor que era la primera vez de su compañero, simplemente quería poseerlo ahí mismo. Las lágrimas de caían por el rostro de Sherlock tampoco fue impedimento, prefirió callar sus quejidos, que poco a poco fueron transformándose en placenteros gemidos, con intensos y largos besos._**

 ** _Diferentes posiciones, ritmos, besos, caricias, todas guiadas por el mismo John Watson, mientras que el detective solo se dejaba hacer. No, definitivamente Sherlock no era el único culpable de aquella noche, ambos lo habían querido hacer y ambos habían participado voluntariamente._**

-No evadas tu culpa, John Watson, ambos recordamos muy bien lo que pasó-

Sherlock se había mantenido impasible ante el grito de amenaza de su compañero, no se había movido ni un centímetro al ver lo amenazadoramente cerca que estaba John. Sabía que tenía razón y se lo haría entender sí o sí. Sin embargo, se arrepintió de no tomar seriamente el lenguaje corporal de John, pues este respondió con un fuerte puñete que hizo que cayera al suelo tropezándose con su silla de cuero. Sin perder el tiempo, John se lanzó a él y lo tomó de su bata azul para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, sentía que estaba odiando infinitamente a Sherlock Holmes en se instante.

-Tú eres el culpable de todo esto. Estás en mi cabeza todo el maldito día ¡tú eres el maldito culpable de mi situación! -

-John…-

\- ¡Cállate! - el rubio finalmente había perdido el control -Tú lo planeaste todo ¡tú me incitaste! -

\- ¡Yo no planee nada, John! Tú quisiste seguir los tragos aquí-

Sherlock se sostenía como podía sobre su brazo derecho, John había sacado más fuerza de lo normal por la adrenalina del momento que lo tenía casi colgando completamente del agarre de sus manos en su bata, no se atrevía a moverse o forcejear para evitar provocar que su amigo lo golpease nuevamente y tener él que responder para defenderse.

\- ¡Yo no soy gay! -

\- ¡Yo tampoco y aun así pasó! -

Hubo unos segundos de tenso silencio entre ambos, ninguno dejaba de mirarse de manera desafiante.

-Aun así, pasó- continuó Sherlock modulando esta vez su tono de voz -Yo no soy gay, John, pero… lo fui esa noche. Contigo-

Un familiar escozor en los ojos le avisaba a John que lágrimas amenazaban con caer por su rostro, estaba luchando contra sí mismo en esos momentos, sintiendo como la realidad lo golpeaba de manera brutal. Aquellas palabras le habían parecido tan familiares que no pudo evitar sentirse identificado, porque sí, él no era gay, pero lo había sido aquella noche con Sherlock y lo había disfrutado.

-John, tú buscaste que esto pasara, compraste el alcohol e iniciaste lo demás-

-No… no, tú me besaste- John tartamudeó nervioso de sus propias palabras

-No estaba en mi mente que tuviéramos sexo, yo quise alejarme, pero tú llevaste mi mano hacia abajo. John… tú… querías hacerlo conmigo esa noche-

Listo. Lo había dicho. Todo lo había buscado John de manera inconsciente, el porqué era algo que sólo el rubio debía descubrir. Aunque todo era tan evidente, la negación de John hacia lo que él nunca había sentido y siempre estuvo convencido de que jamás lo haría, lo cegaba a tal punto que, si no fuera por las palabras de Sherlock, él siempre hubiese creído que su compañero había sido un maldito y pervertido oportunista.

Soltó a Sherlock lentamente, sintiendo los estragos de la fuerza contenida en sus brazos. Se dejó caer para terminar sentado en el piso. No se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a su amigo, la situación era increíblemente abrumadora para él.

Sherlock se acomodó la bata y llevó su mano hacia su rostro sintiendo la sangre que emanaba de la pequeña herida en su labio inferior. No estaba seguro de que debía decir en esos momentos, pero sintió miedo de que su amigo decida alejarse y se preguntó si de todas maneras había sido buena idea abordar el tema esa misma noche.

El sonido del crujir de las escaleras se empezó a escuchar, la señora Hudson había escuchado el alboroto y temió que sus inquilinos estuviesen siendo atacados por alguno de los tantos enemigos que tenían. Tocó la puerta fuertemente.

\- ¡¿Chicos?! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Sherlock! ¡John! -

John se apresuró a levantarse y abrirle la puerta.

-Lo lamento, señora Hudson. Estábamos… recreábamos una escena… un crimen y, bueno, hicimos mucho ruido-

-Oh… - ella pudo respirar tranquila -Creí que peleaban con alguien-

-No, está todo bien, no se preocupe. Ya no haremos más ruido- John sonrió forzosamente

-Mira la hora, John, por favor…-

-Sí, lo sé, señora Hudson-

-Que sea la última vez-

La señora Hudson quiso mirar dentro del departamento, pero John apenas había abierto la puerta a mitad de su cuerpo y cerró un poco más cuando vio que ella intentaba mirar.

-Muy bien, jovencito, no los interrumpo, pero nada de ruidos-

-De acuerdo y lo lamento. Que descanse-

John se aseguró de ver que su arrendadora bajara todas las escaleras para recién cerrar la puerta. Sherlock ya no estaba en la sala, se encontraba en la cocina colocando dos cubos de hielo en un pequeño mantel para poder calmar el dolor del golpe. El ambiente se tornó tenso cuando ninguno de ellos sabía si continuar con el tema o simplemente retirarse a sus habitaciones.

-Yo… me iré a dormir- dijo John

-De acuerdo-

-Necesito descansar-

Giró sobre sus tobillos dispuesto a irse, pero algo lo detuvo y volvió a girar sin razón alguna. Sherlock seguía junto al refrigerador colocando el hielo encima del golpe en sus labios.

-Yo…- el rubio intentó hablar, pero incluso no sabía qué decir

-Si esto es lo que quieres escuchar: yo no busco nada contigo, John y prometo jamás hacerlo. Esto no tiene por qué afectar la amistad que tenemos y mucho menos el trabajo-

John sintió como si Sherlock entendiera mejor su mente que él mismo, sin saberlo, había escuchado las palabras que necesitaba para al fin poder retirarse.

-De acuerdo… gracias-

Fue lo único que dijo, luego giró y subió a su habitación sin más.

Sherlock no durmió en toda la noche, cerrar los ojos significaba volver a ver los ojos de John mirándolo con odio o recordar el momento en el que prometió no buscar más allá que una amistad con el médico. Lo sentía tan dolorosamente intenso que se maldecía a sí mismo por haber pronunciado esas palabras. Suspiró profundamente mientras tenía la mirada clavada en el techo, la habitación estaba a oscuras como nunca, siempre prefería dejar la lámpara encendida, pero esta vez quería oscuridad y desaparecer.

Cuánta razón había tenido Mycroft esa vez que le había dicho que involucrarse con John Watson le haría daño. Él simplemente había bufado con incredulidad y más aún cuando se hermano fue directo con él y le dijo que claramente se estaba enamorando. ¿Sherlock Holmes enamorado? Sonada tan surreal como estúpido, él jamás terminaría enamorado de nadie. John era su amigo, su compañero de piso y de trabajo. Nada más. Mycroft había terminado con una expresión de "recordarás lo que te dije" y se había retirado del departamento. Si el amor era un error, entonces Sherlock había tropezado con la misma piedra que todos los demás y la caída había sido tan fuerte que ahora se encontraba ahí, en su habitación a oscuras, llorando en silencio, sintiéndose tan solo como cuando era niño luego de perder a su mejor amigo.

 _Al siguiente día._

\- ¿Y bien? -

\- Bien ¿qué? -

Ambos desayunaban en el escritorio en medio de la sala, no se habían saludado, ni tampoco cruzaron miradas hasta que la señora Hudson había entrado con el desayuno para ellos.

-El caso, Sherlock. Ayer me dijiste que querías tomar un caso-

El detective consultor quedó impresionado y un poco horrorizado al mismo tiempo. Había olvidado por completo el caso que había leído, en ese momento se dio cuenta que los problemas con John estaban interfiriendo con el rendimiento de su capacidad mental.

-Oh… el caso, sí…-

-Dijiste que podría ser un 8 o 9-

John dio un sorbo a su té, tan tranquilo como si en la noche anterior no hubiese pasado nada. Incluso había ignorado por completo la pregunta de la señora Hudson luego de ver el golpe de Sherlock en la boca. Mientras, el detective no podía evitar irritarse ante la actitud del rubio ¡se había pasado la noche llorando por él! ¡¿cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?!

-Sí. Un hombre fue encontrado muerto en su auto, al parecer lo estuvo desde hace dos semanas, pero su familia asegura que hablaron con él el día anterior al hallazgo-

\- ¿En serio?... pero la familia puede estar mintiendo-

-Los mismo pensé yo, pero las cámaras de seguridad de la calle en el que vive muestran que estuvo vivo hasta el día anterior del hallazgo-

John levantó las cejas impresionado. Realmente era un caso bastante interesante.

-Sí, definitivamente un 8 o un 9-

Sherlock se levantó de repente haciendo un fuerte golpe en la mesa, John pudo darse cuenta que se había levantado con furia. El detective tomó su taza y se retiró a su habitación cerrando la puerta fuertemente tras de sí.

John no dijo nada, se quedó solo terminando el desayuno mientras, nuevamente, trataba de evitar que sus sentimientos afloren. Ese golpe en la boca de Sherlock lo mortificaba, el pretender que anoche no había pasado nada lo estaba torturando, pero no quería tocar el tema, estaba temeroso. Anoche no había dormido por el simple hecho de darse cuenta de que el fuerte puñetazo que le había dado a Sherlock había sido nada más que un ataque de pánico al darse cuenta que se había enamorado. Estaba enamorado de Sherlock Holmes, no sabía cómo ni cuándo exactamente, pero lo estaba. El señor "casado con su trabajo y, a veces, increíblemente asexual" Holmes no se fijaría en un médico militar a quien, en innumerables ocasiones, había resaltado su inteligencia aburrida y comúnmente promedia, solo utilizable como apoyo para los casos. No, si Sherlock se enamoraba, tenía que ser por alguien diferente, con una inteligencia parecida o igual al de él. Irene Adler era claro ejemplo de ello, Sherlock se había mostrado impresionado y sintió al menos una breve atracción o interés hacia ella, definitivamente encontrar a alguien así lo atraía y John no podía competir contra eso.

Pasaron las horas y Sherlock apenas había salido de su habitación para tomar su violín e ir de regreso, ignorando a John leyendo el periódico en su silla. Se podía escuchar la música, melancólica todo el tiempo, luego llamadas al celular con inteligibles conversaciones, imposible entenderlas desde la lejanía de la sala. John se había tomado su tiempo con los periódicos, los leía despacio, como esperando a que Sherlock saliera y le preguntase qué había encontrado. Luego de un par de horas el dichoso detective por fin salía de su habitación, se colocaba el saco y su bufanda para luego salir del departamento sin decir nada.

\- ¿A dónde vas? ¿Necesitas que vaya con…? -

-Vuelvo más tarde-

Esas habían sido las únicas palabras que habían cruzado antes de que Sherlock bajara y saliera. El resto del día no mostró mensajes y mucho menos llamadas. John se sintió tentado en escribirle a su amigo, pero siempre se arrepentía al último segundo, daba vueltas por la casa, miraba por la ventana esperando ver a Sherlock llegar, pero nada. Y así pasaron las horas hasta que casi la una de la mañana marcó en su reloj. Sentado en su silla, con una taza de té en las manos, el fuego encendido y en silencio, era claro que Sherlock había ido a resolver solo el caso y eso le dolía.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Cap. 2_

Un leve portazo, seguido de pasos subiendo la escalera le avisaban que Sherlock por fin había llegado. Se acomodó un poco en su silla y le dio otro sorbo a su té al mismo tiempo que el detective entraba al departamento. Ambos se miraron.

-Oh… creí que ya dormías- dijo Sherlock

-No… eh… aún no ¿dónde estabas? -

John se arrepintió de tan estúpida pregunta, sabía que Sherlock ya se daba la idea de que él se había dado cuenta.

-Fui a ver… a Mycroft-

¿En serio? ¿ver a Mycroft? Sherlock se sintió como un estúpido, esa excusa ni sus padres lo creerían. Cerró los ojos en claro gesto de "ya la jodí".

-Es decir, yo… -

-No importa, Sherlock. Ya lo sé-

Las miradas se desviaron, un incómodo silencio se instaló en el lugar, esa maldita tensión que ya ambos habían aprendido a odiar obligaba a dejarlos paralizados sin saber qué hacer luego.

-John, necesitaba ir solo… espero que puedas comprenderlo-

El doctor dejó su té a un lado haciendo una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

-Tú dijiste que…- raspó la garganta -Tú dijiste que el problema… no tendría por qué afectar el trabajo-

No tendría que afectarlo, por supuesto que no, pero de hecho lo hacía. Y demasiado.

Sherlock se quitó la bufanda y el saco y las colocó en la silla del escritorio de la sala. Volteó y colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mirando a su amigo. Él se había equivocado, el caso no había sido más que un penoso cinco. Lo había resuelto al poco tiempo de haber llegado y el resto del día se la había pasado caminando por las calles de Londres intentando pensar en solitario, lejos de la persona que le perturbaba, John. Eso, hasta que un carro de Mycroft lo había abordado, puesto que Sherlock caminando por horas solo, sin su inseparable compañero era lo suficientemente extraño para dar a conocer a su hermano que había tenido razón. No subió al auto, pero contestó la llamada de Mycroft y después de una discusión llena de elegantes insultos, un "te lo dije, hermanito" lo había dejado enmudecido.

-No tiene por qué afectar el trabajo, John. Pero necesitaba ir solo. Además… - suspiró intentando mantenerse sereno para no retirarse a encerrarse en su habitación -fueron gemelos-

John frunció el ceño y abrió la boca ligeramente extrañado por lo que había escuchado.

\- ¿Gemelos? -

Sherlock respondió moviendo la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

-Pero tú siempre dices que nunca son gemelos-

El detective se encogió en hombros esbozando una fugaz sonrisa al mismo tiempo.

-Esta vez sí-

La mirada de John se volvió brillante, animosa, como cuando un niño gana un concurso. Esto contagió a Sherlock haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujase en su rostro, ambos rieron divertidos. John hizo un ademán con su mano como diciendo "¿ya ves? Te equivocaste", Sherlock asintió con la cabeza mientras su risa continuaba.

-No puedo creerlo. Gemelos-

-Sí. Me quedé impresionado, ojalá hubieras estado ahí para que…-

Sherlock se arrepintió al instante de su respuesta, las risas cesaron para solo esbozar cada uno una sonrisa.

-Bueno, debes admitir que te equivocaste-

John había decidido hablar antes de que la agradable sensación sea reemplazada nuevamente por el incómodo silencio.

-Esta vez. No volverá a pasar-

Unas pequeñas risas más y el ambiente amenazaba con hacerse incómoda otra vez.

-Pues… iré a dormir, estoy agotado-

-Sí, claro. Buenas noches- contestó rápidamente el rubio

Sherlock cruzó tranquilamente la cocina entrando al pequeño pasillo hacia su habitación. Prefería quedarse en la sala, en su silla frente a John, con el cómodo calor del fuego envolviéndolo, pero ahora todo se sentía tan distinto.

-Sherlock-

La voz de John lo llamó, su cuerpo reaccionó sin pensar y volteó inmediatamente como cuando un perro obedece entusiasmado a la llamada de su amo.

\- ¿Sí, John? -

El doctor se quedó sin palabras, hace apenas un instante sentía que las palabras fluirían naturalmente una vez lo llamara, pero ahora ni siquiera sabía para qué lo había llamado. De pie desde la sala, visiblemente nervioso, apretó las manos y tragó saliva mirando cualquier cosa menos los ojos de Sherlock.

-Descansa-

Eso fue lo único que salió de boca y se maldijo mentalmente por eso.

Sherlock sintió la decepción como una punzada aguda en el pecho que por unos segundos le detuvo la respiración. Asintió agradecido y entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente. John se había quedado de pie, el completo silencio de la noche le permitía escuchar vagamente las pisadas de Sherlock en la habitación. En esos momentos deseaba tanto entrar, abrazarlo y decirle que lo sentía, que había sido un completo idiota al portarse de esa manera.

-No. No lo hagas, John- susurró para sí mismo

Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva obligándose a quedarse totalmente quieto. Respiró profundo y sopló. Se dio vuelta y se sentó. Su mente habló.

 _"Vamos, John, juégala ahora, dile lo que sientes. Hay mucho que perder, pero más por ganar, no te quedes con esa duda. Estás muriendo ahora mismo y tú sabes perfectamente que esto te abrumará tanto que terminarás por irte, abandonarás a Sherlock, a tu mejor amigo… al amor de tu vida ¿realmente quieres eso?"_

Su corazón latía a mil, se sentía como un adolescente a punto de declararse, tan frágil y tan pequeño, era otra difícil decisión en su vida y estaba aterrado ante ello.

 ** _Sherlock sentía el peso de John sobre su espalda, su cuerpo había sido rodeado por un abrazo antes de caer juntos luego de un gran e intenso orgasmo. Ambos respiraban descontroladamente intentando aspirar todo el oxígeno que les permitían sus pulmones. Sentía los jadeos de John chocando en su nuca con el cuerpo caliente de su compañero tan junto a él. El placer había sido tan grande que el dolor en aquella parte había desaparecido. No hablaron, no hubo tiempo, ya que el cansancio extremo debido al gran esfuerzo de su encuentro e incluyendo los tragos, simplemente los adormeció y los llevó a un profundo sueño._**

 ** _Cuando el día había llegado y la señora Hudson, ajena al acontecimiento de la madrugada, iniciaba su día con normalidad en el piso de abajo, John abría los ojos lentamente, no sabiendo en dónde se encontraba en primera instancia. Sus piernas dolían, su cuello, la cabeza, todo. Se sentía fatal y lo primero que vino a su mente, fue estar bebiendo con Sherlock y Lestrade en el bar. Se incorporó como pudo, sus ojos no se abrían del todo, y si lo hacía se le hacía difícil enfocar cualquier cosa que tuviera en frente. El frío y la dureza de donde se encontraba lo hizo darse cuenta que estaba en el piso, un segundo más y se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente desnudo, frunció el ceño totalmente extrañado. Volteó la cabeza a su lado izquierdo y vio a Sherlock boca abajo profundamente dormido y también desnudo. Abrió la boca y los ojos sin ocultar su horror al recordar lo que había sucedido en la noche._**

 ** _\- ¡Sherlock! -_**

 ** _Sherlock escuchó la alarmante voz de John y abrió los ojos lo más rápido que pudo, una vez se dio cuenta de su desnudes y la de su amigo, se incorporó con toda la fuerza que pudo para poder sentarse, pero al hacerlo, un agudo dolor lo invadió en aquella zona. Dolor que ambos supieron muy bien cómo interpretar… John tomó la ropa que estaba más próxima a él, sin importar si le pertenecían o no, para luego correr escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Sherlock se levantó como pudo, aun mareado y soportando el intenso dolor en su trasero, levantó la ropa del piso para taparse y caminar hacia su habitación, pero no sin antes desviar su camino hacia el baño donde vomitó todo lo que había bebido la noche anterior._**

 ** _Ese día ambos habían permanecido en sus habitaciones, no solo por lo difícil que sería volverse a ver cara a cara, sino por los estragos de la terrible resaca. La señora Hudson nunca se enteró de lo que había sucedido, ella solo sabía de la evidente resaca. Por lo que, al día siguiente, la tensión en ambos era inmensa cuando se encontraron para desayunar. Fingir que todo estaba bien delante de la señora tampoco era fácil, especialmente con la insistencia de la misma en que Sherlock se sentara para comer. John no podía ocultar lo sonrojado que se ponía cuando Sherlock no encontraba alguna excusa para no hacerlo. - "Déjelo, él… ya sabe cómo es" - habían sido las palabras del rubio para evitar alargar esa incómoda situación._**

 ** _Los días pasaron y el habla entre ellos comenzaba recién a hacerse fluida, Sherlock se había tomado un par de horas a solas en su habitación y había entrado en su palacio mental para eliminar los recuerdos de aquella noche, pero no pudo, decidió conservarlos por algún motivo y solo los dejó ahí. Como una información inservible pero necesaria al mismo tiempo. Además, agradecía que no se presentara ningún caso interesante hasta el momento puesto que hasta caminar se le hacía un poco doloroso. El tema de aquella noche nunca se tocó y John pretendió que aquello nunca había ocurrido, incluso luchó contra su preocupación de médico al no saber qué tan mal había dejado a Sherlock. Especialmente cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo había dejado de comer por la simple razón de no querer ir tan seguido al baño. No podía describir lo tan miserable que se sentía por eso. Una vez que vio que su compañero podía sentarse como antes, aunque con evidente cuidado, borró aquel recuerdo de esa noche de su mente. Fue él quien inició las conversaciones típicas de ambos y todo volvió a la rutina de siempre, hasta que consiguió una cita y esta había resultado desastrosa cuando, por algún perturbante motivo, mientras tenía una_** **_estimulante sesión de besos, abría los ojos y era Sherlock quien estaba con él. Esto se había repetido con las siguientes citas, por lo que no podía evitar sentirse molesto con su amigo. Por evitar sentir más culpa, su mente había elegido creer que Sherlock se había aprovechado de su borrachera y él, a consecuencia del trago, había cedido._**

Arriesgarse siempre era necesario para surgir en la vida, era mejor equivocarse que nunca haberlo hecho, si no lo intentaba, nunca sabría cómo hubiese resultado. A su edad y recién se había dado cuenta que también se podía enamorar de un hombre. Bufó al pensar eso, pues jamás se había fijado en un hombre y jamás lo haría, algo dentro de él le aseguraba que Sherlock era el único ¿quién mejor que el mismo Sherlock Holmes?

Se puso de pie, ya lo había decidido. Levantó la barbilla poniendo el rostro más serio que tenía y se dio fuerzas él mismo. Caminó y cruzó la cocina tranquilamente, viendo la puerta de la habitación cada vez más cerca, podía jurar que su corazón saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento.

-Sherlock ¿puedo pasar? -

John había tocado la puerta tres veces sin siquiera pensarlo. Ya no podía arrepentirse, ya estaba ahí.

\- ¿Sucede algo? -

Los sonidos de sus pasos habían cesado y Sherlock se había tomado casi tres segundos para contestar.

-No, solo…- una excusa cualquiera tenía que venir a su mente -déjame revisarte esa herida-

En ese momento no importó si la excusa hubiese sido buena, por Dios, era claro que Sherlock sabía por qué estaba parado frente a su puerta.

-…No estoy vestido, John-

El detective también había dado una excusa, John lo sabía, pero lo entendía, no lo obligaría a abrir la puerta.

El rubio cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza casi rosando la puerta con sus cabellos, se sintió más seguro para hablar estando de esa manera.

-No estoy aquí por tu herida, Sherlock, tu herida no se ve mal, por cierto- tragó saliva y se tomó un segundo para continuar -Yo… lo lamento. Lamento haber sido un idiota contigo, Sherlock, me comporté como un completo idiota. Eres mi mejor amigo y no sé si estoy a punto de echar a perder nuestra amistad…- un suspiro por evitar llorar lo había dejado sin aire por un segundo -pero debes saber que te amo… Sherlock, te amo. Y aquí está, ya lo dije… estos son mis sentimientos. Y… comprenderé si decides alejarte, yo no buscaré nada contigo, pero tenía que decírtelo-

John abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza, las lágrimas estaban amenazando con caer, pero frunció el ceño y controló sus emociones como lo había aprendido en el ejército. Puso recta la espalda y respiró profundo.

-Listo. Eso era todo-

Al otro lado no había respuesta. Sintió su mundo derrumbarse al darse cuenta que había perdido la apuesta, podría haber ganado tanto, pero en cambio lo había perdido absolutamente todo. Asintió con la cabeza como quien aceptaba la derrota, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó. Si iba a llorar, lo haría en la soledad de su habitación.

Decir "te amo" había quebrado la voz del rubio a tal punto que prácticamente lo había susurrado, la siguiente vez que lo dijo había sonado incluso más sublime que la primera. Sherlock se había quedado estupefacto al escucharlos, se había acercado a la puerta mientras John había iniciado su declaración, había colocado su mano sobre esta y con los ojos cerrados imaginaba poder tocarlo. Las palabras no pudieron salir a tiempo de su boca cuando escuchó que el rubio se alejaba, le tembló el cuerpo de solo pensar en salir, nunca había sido atacado tan abrumadoramente por sus emociones, no sabía cómo manejarlas y su confianza en sí mismo experimentaba un declive casi total cuando eso ocurría. Entonces recordó aquellos ojos azules que lo habían enamorado sin ni siquiera darse cuenta y supo que valía la pena cada abrumador sentimiento, cada terrorífica emoción e incluso valía su vida entera, todo por John Watson.

-John-

Sherlock había abierto la puerta y avanzado tres nerviosos pasos en el pasillo.

El doctor se detuvo justo al lado de la puerta de la cocina, cerró los ojos dándose fuerzas para soportar las palabras de rechazo de Sherlock. Giró y miró valientemente a su amigo.

-Sherlock, por favor, no… no digas nada. No es necesario ¿de acuerdo? Lo que dije es verdad y es todo lo que tenía que decir. Listo. Nada más que eso-

-John…-

-No, sé que no es posible, que no quieres nada ni conmigo ni con nadie. Eso está muy bien, Sherlock, está muy bien…-

-John…-

-Déjame terminar, por Dios, Sherlock-

El rubio sintió hiperventilarse, las interrupciones del detective hacían que sintiera que su declaración no había sido tomada con, al menos, la seriedad que merecía. Se acercó unos pasos cual caballero entrando valientemente en la batalla.

-Todo, absolutamente todo lo que dije, Sherlock, es lo más sincero que he dicho en toda mi maldita vida ¿comprendes? Te amo y no hay nada más que pueda hacer con ello, pero valió cada maldito segundo… Sherlock, cada maldito segundo frente a esa puerta ¿sabes por qué? Porque, aunque no me quieras más en tu vida, dormiré tranquilo todas las estúpidas noches solitarias que tendré de ahora en adelante, sabiendo que al menos lo intenté, así haya fallado-

El rubio escondía su dolor detrás de un enojo hacia sí mismo por ser tan ciego con sus sentimientos. Ese enojo le había dado las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentar a Sherlock.

-No hagas esto más difícil, por favor. Si aún sigues siendo mi amigo, no digas nada, solo…-

-Te amo, John-

Sherlock se vio obligado a soltarlo de un momento a otro, como tirando un balde con agua helada al rubio, quien abrió los ojos claramente sorprendido por lo que había escuchado.

\- ¿Qué? -

-Te amo, John. No dejabas de hablar, así que te lo dije así nada más. Te amo-

John puso recta la espalda, puso una mano en la cintura y con la otra sobó su rostro pesadamente, realmente no asimilaba del todo lo que había escuchado.

-Entonces… tú… ¿me amas? -

-Sí-

Sherlock sintió orgullo de sí mismo en ese momento, hace un rato estaba aterrorizado y ahora estaba controlando sus emociones tan bien que se sentía tranquilo, sereno, todo gracias a decir "te amo".

-Oh…-

John definitivamente se había quedado sin habla, sin pensamientos, sin movilidad, sin nada. Sherlock sonrió y se acercó al rubio mirándole fijamente a los ojos, si existía un Dios, podría estar seguro que esa deidad vivía en los ojos de John, en esos hermosos ojos azules.

-Te amo, John Watson-

Sherlock lo había susurrado de manera tan dulce, tan íntima, que John sentiría celos de cualquier ser viviente que también haya podido escuchar esas palabras. Él no respondió, simplemente eliminó el poco espacio entre ambos, lo jaló del cuello y lo acercó para besarlo apasionadamente.

Minutos, horas, no lo sabían, pero aquel beso había sido tan grande como su propio significado. La falta de oxígeno había sido el culpable de terminarlo.

-Sherlock… te amo tanto-

Las frentes de ambos estaban juntas, los ojos cerrados, sus respiraciones agitadas. Las manos de John terminaron reposando en la cintura del detective en el afán de tenerlo imposiblemente cerca, mientras que el otro acariciaba con sus pulgares las mejillas del rubio.

-Yo también te amo- susurró

John volvió a jalarlo levemente hasta juntar ambos cuerpos, por un momento se mostró interesado en iniciar otro tipo de caricias, pero cambió de opinión al sentir como los largos brazos de Sherlock lo envolvían desde arriba de sus hombros, haciendo que su cabeza quedara envuelta en ellos mientras una de las manos del detective acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos. Esa sensación jamás en su vida la había sentido antes, era como si el mismo amor en persona se apoderaba de él hasta los huesos. Escuchaba con claridad el ritmo acelerado del corazón de Sherlock y su pecho subir y bajar continuamente. Se dio cuenta que el detective estaba llorando.

-Sherlock… - el rubio subió sus brazos y lo rodeó completamente para corresponder el abrazo con la misma intensidad -No llores… -

Sherlock controlaba su llanto, pero una lágrima caía por su mejilla, por primera vez en su vida lloraba de felicidad y eso lo hacía el hombre más dichoso del mundo.

-John, ¿cómo es que…? - se separó y lo miró a los ojos - ¿Cómo puedes vivir así? -

John frunció el ceño sin entender mientras le secaba la rebelde lágrima.

-No entiendo-

-Tú, la… gente en general. Abrumados por estas sensaciones ¿cómo las controlan? - esbozó una sonrisa incrédula y divertida de su propia ignorancia -Estoy feliz, pero estoy llorando, es ridículo-

John sonrió ampliamente sintiendo su corazón estremecerse por la ternura que le provocaba el oír esas inocentes palabras.

-Llorar de felicidad, Sherlock… es una de las cosas más hermosas que te puede pasar-

La pareja se sonrió mutuamente mientras sus narices se tocaban tiernamente.

Luego de unos minutos de besos y sonrisas, sus cuerpos no pudieron ser ajenos a la idea de una noche juntos. La mirada de Sherlock ahora brillaba de lujuria, John quedó maravillado por lo bien que se comunicaba ese hombre con solo mirarlo, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo cuando el detective pasó su lengua lentamente sobre su herida en su labio inferior.

\- Vamos a mi habitación - susurró John

\- ¿A tu habitación? -

-Mis habilidades médicas te harán gemir tan fuerte, Sherlock… que despertarás a la señora Hudson y eso no es lo queremos ¿no es así? -

Sherlock sintió como si el piso se hubiese movido bajo sus pies tan fuerte que casi pierde el equilibrio, aquellas palabras las había sentido como un golpe brutal de excitación que recorrió todo su cuerpo situándose finalmente en su masculinidad. John lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo en silencio a través de la cocina hasta las escaleras, las cuales fueron subidas torpemente gracias a una muy necesitada sesión de besos. La habitación de John Watson sería testigo del amor de la nueva pareja el resto de la noche.

 _Unas horas más tarde._

-Que conste… no soy gay- dijo John entre jadeos

Sherlock no pudo evitar la risa ante ese comentario.

-Por Dios, John, acabas de tener un orgasmo conmigo y sigues dentro de mí-

John descansaba encima de Sherlock con el rostro entre los pálidos hombro y cuello del detective.

\- ¿Y qué con eso? -

-Pues… - el detective tomó una bocanada de aire por un segundo -que son dos cosas muy gay-

Ambos rieron ante aquellos tontos comentarios.

-Oh, Dios… no me quiero mover… Sherlock, no puedo moverme-

-Me gusta tenerte así, John, pero… - Sherlock envolvió al rubio en sus brazos -realmente me gustaría sentarme a comer en la mesa-

John sonrió divertido, levantó sus caderas y se separó de Sherlock provocando un estremecimiento en ambos cuerpos, para luego dejarse caer de lado. Sherlock giró y abrazó a John usando el brazo derecho de este como soporte para su cabeza. Todo se sentía increíblemente perfecto en ese momento, descubrir aquella etapa que siempre omitió en su vida había resultado ser inmensamente satisfactoria y se atrevió a compararla, incluso, con las drogas. ¿Será esta ahora su nueva adicción? Era muy probable. John lo abrazó con su brazo para atraerlo más hacia él y así poder darle un casto y tierno en la frente a Sherlock. Observó el largo y pálido cuerpo y se sintió dichoso de ser la única persona en el mundo en haberlo hecho estremecer, gemir, gritar. Él, la primera y única persona en todo el mundo en haber estado con Sherlock Holmes.

El reloj marcaba poco más de las nueve de la mañana, John le había pedido el desayuno a la señora Hudson como un favor, ella no se había negado, de hecho, ella les daba los primeros alimentos de las mañanas casi todos los días, pero esta vez no había escuchado movimiento alguno en el segundo piso como siempre, además, vio pasar el tiempo y nadie había bajado a pedir nada. Simplemente supuso que ellos mismos se habían preparado.

-Muy bien, aquí está-

La señora Hudson puso el plato de Sherlock en la mesa, este apenas lo tuvo al frente tomó los cubiertos y comenzó a comer dejando asombrada a su arrendadora. Ver comer con ganas a Sherlock era muy extraño, apenas comía un poco y lo hacía, incluso, como si no tuviera hambre. Un par cucharadas de esto y aquello y su apetito estaba satisfecho. Pero esta vez era diferente, ya que procuraba que su cubierto sostenga una generosa cantidad de frijoles para luego llevárselas a la boca inmediatamente, un gran pedazo de morcilla fue devorada en un instante, la tostada, el tomate, las papas. Todas desaparecían del plato a velocidad de competencia.

-Señora Hudson…- tragó la comida mientras se llevaba otro pedazo de morcilla a la boca -un huevo más, quiero un huevo más-

John sonreía cómplice del porqué de la repentina y voraz hambre del detective. Abrió el periódico más en su intento de ocultar su divertida sonrisa.

-Oh, Sherlock, estás muy hambriento esta mañana-

La señora Hudson sonrió ampliamente y juntó sus manos como agradeciendo a Dios por el milagro.

-Eso parece- comentó John sin dejar de mirar el periódico

\- ¿Y tú John? ¿quieres más huevo como Sherlock? -

Sherlock casi se atraganta al escuchar esa pregunta. Fue observado con extrañes mientras tomaba un poco de té luego de tragar todo lo que tenía en la boca.

-Emm… no gracias, esto es suficiente-

-De acuerdo, entonces. Ahora vuelvo con el huevo para Sherlock-

Sherlock no pudo evitar volver a reír con la boca llena, John no sabía si preocuparse por el peligro que corría el detective de ahogarse con la comida o que levantase sospechas poniéndole doble sentido a las palabras de la señora Hudson con cada risa que daba.

-Sherlock…- susurró en modo de advertencia

\- ¿Estás bien, querido? -

-Sí, es que parece que cuatro huevos no fueron suficientes-

Sherlock hecho a reír a carcajadas, el rostro de John se tornaba visiblemente rojo y la señora Hudson simplemente no entendía el chiste.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Sherlock? -

\- ¡Nada! Él solo… usted sabe, sólo él entiende su mente-

John se había adelantado a Sherlock asegurándose de que lo de anoche se mantenga en privado. Sherlock no pareció darle interés a la pregunta de la señora Hudson, así que tomó la taza y bebió un poco más de té entre risa y risa.

-Bueno, lo importante es que Sherlock esté comiendo, me pregunto por qué-

-Anoche hice el amor con John, señora Hudson, he gastado mucha energía en un lapso de más o menos cuatro horas y ahora es necesario recuperarlas. Tengo el metabolismo rápido, por eso mi notable aumento de apetito. El chiste del huevo es simple: cuatro huevos- Sherlock se señaló a sí mismo y luego a John -Ahora le pido uno más porque no fue suficiente ¿entiende? Anoche no tuve suficientes huevos-

Sherlock reía divertido mientras que un muy sonrojado John Watson escondía su rostro en el periódico y la señora Hudson se había quedado con la boca entreabierta en la puerta del departamento.

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia ¡mil gracias por leer! :)_


End file.
